The present invention relates to a light weight and compact notebook type information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a notebook type information processing apparatus having an apparatus body and a display that are separable from each other which allows data and commands to be entered by a pen.
An information processing apparatus of the type described is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,364, by way of example. The apparatus taught in this prior art has an apparatus body constructed integrally with a keyboard accessible for entering data and commands, and a Liquid Crystal Display (LDC) display physically separable from the apparatus body. The apparatus body incorporates a Central Processing Unit (CPU) for executing arithmetic and logical operations in response to data and commands and outputting the results of such operations. The LCD display is implemented as a single panel having an LCD screen on one side thereof for displaying an image, and two first plugs. The two first plugs are used to connect the LCD display to the apparatus body and essential with the LCD display.
The first plugs are each provided with a lever which is pulled when the LCD display is removed from the apparatus body or pushed when the former is set on the latter. Further, one of the two plugs has a female type electric connector therein. A signal line is connected to the connector for feeding a power source signal and control signals to the LCD display. The plugs are each connected to respective sockets provided on the apparatus body. The socket associated with the plug having the female type connector is provided with a male type connector which mates with the female type connector when the plug is inserted into the socket. The male type connector receives the power source signal and control signals sent from the apparatus body to the LCD display. The power source signal and control signals are fed to the LCD display via the female type connector built into the plug. The sockets are rotatably mounted on the apparatus body. The user of the apparatus can bring down the LCD display affixed to the sockets to a position where the display fully covers to the keyboard or a predetermined angular position.
A Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display may be connected to the apparatus body in place of the LCD display. In this case, the CRT display is connected to the apparatus body via a second plug having a female type connector matching the male type connector of the associated socket, and a cable. When the second plug is received in the associated socket, the male and female connectors mate with each other to complete electrical and mechanical connection. The power source signal and control signals are sent from the apparatus body to the CRT display via the second plug and cable. The user can remove the CRT display from the apparatus body easily by pulling out the second plug from the socket.
However, the conventional apparatus described above has some problems left unsolved, as follows. The LCD display connected to the apparatus body electrically and mechanically is usually positioned such that the screen thereof stands, i.e., faces obliquely upward, so that the operator can see it easily. Hence, when the operator enters data and commands by pressing the screen with a pen associated with the apparatus, the LCD display is bodily moved in the same direction as the pen. This is undesirable from a manipulation standpoint. In addition, while the operator enters data and commands with a pen on the upright LCD display, the operator's arm is continuously lifted above the desk or the like. This causes the operator's arm to fatigue noticeably and makes it difficult for the operator to enter data and commands with the pen for a long time.